Friends on the Other Side
The Friends on the Other Side are Dr. Facilier's voodoo spirit allies and the overarching antagonists of Disney's 49th full-length animated feature film The Princess and the Frog. Biography The Friends on the Other Side are a group of voodoo spirits who are responsible for giving Dr. Facilier his powers and aiding him in his villainous schemes. They gave a voodoo necklace to their client to change Lawrence into Naveen, in order to inherit the LaBouff fortune by having Lawrence marry the sole heir of the fortune, Charlotte LaBouff. Facilier seems to be somewhat afraid of his "friends", because he owed a debt to them for giving him the magic that he wants, which he is desperate to appease. During the middle course of the film, Facilier made a deal to the "Head Friend", that if they gave him shadow demons to help him in his plans that he would be able to give them all the souls of the New Orleans citizens to pay off his debt. Finding it fair enough, the Friends agree. Though the shadow demons manage to help out with Facilier's plans, the necklace was later taken and shattered by Tiana. This leaves Facilier unable to pay back his debt, as his Friends appear before they sing a portion of Facilier's villain song of the same name. Realizing that his friends have turned on him, Facilier frantically begs for more time, stating that he still had the real Naveen held captive as well having him in stuck in frog form. Despite telling them the truth, Dr. Facilier is not believed. his pleas are ignored as and as punishment for his failure, his soul, along with his shadow, is claimed by the Loa as payment. Facilier makes one last desperate plea, promising that he will pay the "Friends" back, as he is dragged into their world, effectively condemned to eternal suffering as payment for his debt. It is assumed that the Friends on the Other Side effectively returned to their world along with Facilier and sealed themselves there to never return to the realm of the living. Gallery Images Facilier's death.jpg|The spirits dragged Facilier as compensation for his debts. princess-disneyscreencaps-com-9485.jpg Videos Friends On The Other Side - Dr. Facilier Friends on the Other Side (Reprise) - Princess and the Frog Trivia *They were voiced by Keith Anthony, Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Joe Whyte, Roger Aaron Brown, Peter Renaday, Jack Angel, Frank Welker, Jess Harnell, Paul Eiding, Corey Burton, John Kassir, the late John Cygan, Bob Bergen, Jim Cummings, Rob Edwards, Patrick Pinney, Bill Farmer, Michael Gough, Robert Clotworthy, David Cowgill, Mick Wingert, Rodger Bumpass, Craig Copeland, Fred Tatasciore, James Arnold Taylor, and Philip Proctor. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Movie Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Nameless Category:Noncorporeal Category:Thought-Forms Category:Voodoo Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Monster Master Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Genderless Category:Mongers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Creator Category:Monsters Category:Inconclusive Category:Leader Category:Evil from the Past Category:Paranormal Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Undead Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Necromancers Category:Liches Category:Amoral